


Your Body Glows Under My Touch

by brucewaysne



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, PWP, Seriously That's It, Smut, Squirting, dinahbabs is so underrated, give them some love, lesbianing, read for porn, smut smut smut, why are dc f/f ships so dead??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaysne/pseuds/brucewaysne
Summary: An average night between both lovers, except this time when Dinah returns the favor, Barbara learns something about herself.





	Your Body Glows Under My Touch

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my mother tongue, so there might be some mistakes or things that make no sense, feel free to let me know about them! enjoy, i guess?

« Fuck… » Dinah breathes, head thrown back as she bucks her hips and clenches the sheets in her hands. Barbara chuckles against her skin, warm breath hitting the blonde’s inner thigh. 

 

The skin underneath her lips is soft and slightly pink from having been licked and sucked at for so long. Barbara continues nipping at the flesh in a teasing manner, while her hand travels up Dinah’s stomach and past her ribs to grab a handfull of her breast. Massaging and squeezing it, she then tugs at her nipple harshly and rubs at it, rolling it between her index finger and thumb. She keeps it up for a few minutes, dragging delicious moans out of her lover.

 

The blonde then stops the movement of Barbara’s hand by covering it with hers and leading it back down to her neglected folds. Barbara looks up at her with a quirk of brow at her manifested impatience but is happy to oblige. She toys with the already wet lips, entering only the very tip of her index finger which slides inside smoothly. 

 

« Hm… » Dinah groans, rotating her hips. « Don’t tease. »

 

Her words prompt Barbara to pull her fingers away completely and Dinah is about to protest at loss, but the emptiness is soon replaced by a hot, wet tongue pressed right against her clit. A loud moan escapes her as Barbara’s mouth envelops her tip and sucks and sucks, bringing a grunted response out of her lover.

 

She gleefully laps at the sensitive tip, holding it once between her teeth and releasing it at Dinah’s pleased gasp. Having toyed and tongued her clit until Dinah’s hips are bucking involuntarily, Barbara moves her mouth to her folds instead. Her tongue thrusts inside, seeking as far and deep as possible and above her, Dinah whining when she feels her insides being coated with saliva. Her walls are massaged, painfully slowly and teasingly, reducing the blonde to a moaning mess, begging for more.

 

« Babs, » She pants, « More. » Dinah is not particularly vocal in bed, but extremely loud. The pure opposite of her partner, who does not release moans and grunts as loudly, but usually begs and (sometimes) curses and chants Dinah’s name instead.

 

Taking mercy on the squirming body above her, the brunette increases her tongue’s actions, thrusting harder and faster. Dinah curses as she licks long, wet stripes up her pussy while her wet index finger starts circling her asshole. 

 

Dinah shifts lower on the matress, trying to shove her pussy back in Barbara’s face which the brunette takes as encouragement to do so while she keeps up the motion of her finger. She pushes past the tight ring of muscle, pulling her finger out after the first knuckle in order to stretch the hole. Soon, the rhythm of her finger’s thrusts is matching that of her tongue, which slipps in and out of Dinah’s folds, her nose brushing against Dinah’s pubic hair everytime she pushes in.

 

Saliva begins coating Dinah’s pussy and dripping down Barbara’s chin, and both women are panting and moving together; Dinah rocking back against her lover’s thrusts until she finds release. Long whines are choked off by a sudden loud moan and Dinah is coming, releasing all over her lover. Satisfied, Barbara keeps her face pressed against her pussy to lap at the juices with eager tenderness. When she’s done, she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and comes up to kiss Dinah’s sated face.

 

« Let me, » Dinah murmurs after they share a kiss, hand reaching for the red lace Barbara has yet to remove. 

 

Barbara shifts to properly straddle her by placing her knees on either side of her waist, pulling the panties off in the process. She lowers her hips so that her pussy brushedsDinah’s and soon they’re rubbing against each other. The position is not ideal, and it won’t be enough to bring Barbara off, so Dinah wets four of her fingers messily and brings them to Barbara’s opening. Two fingers slide inside easily, Barbara rocking back on them with short gasps.

 

« Yesss, ah, fuck. » She moans when the third finger pushes in, stretching her and rubbing ever so slightly at just the right area. «  _Dinah_! »

 

Suddenly the three fingers are accelerating, moving so fast it makes Barbara’s ass jiggle and the pleasure so intense she ca ‘t keep up her hip’s rubbing motion against Dinah’s. 

 

« Yes, yes, yes! » She chants, letting out a low whine when Dinah adds the fourth finger. The stretch burns and it feels so good Barbara bites at her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, and even then is still unable to muffle the sounds leaving her mouth so easily. 

 

Impossibly, Dinah’s fingers speed up, thrusting so hard and fast it feels like her walls are vibrating and she can feel that vibration from deep within her. Dinah twists and folds her fingers then, in just the right way, hitting _that_ spot, making Barbra moan and writhe and tremble with overwhelming pleasure from above her.

 

« Ahh, yes, so good, keep going, don’t stop! » The words are leaving her mouth like chants. Her eyes are shut, brows knitted and mouth falling open in gasped ‘O’. 

 

« You gonna come? » Dinah whispers in her ear while she continues fucking her with her fingers curled in a way that relentlessly hits her g-spot. « You gonna come for me, Babs? »

 

Barbara nodds frantically through a low moan. « Fuck _yes_ , baby. » And now her strength gives out, and she falls against Dinah, holding herself up with her forearms only.  « I’m so close. » She whines again, sounding increasingly desperate to climax.

 

« Oh fuck, fuck, D, I’m coming, I’m gonna— »

 

And she does a moment later, while Dinah is nipping at her jaw. The blonde’s hand comes to a halt and she keeps her fingers pressed up inside of her lover, still curled against that magic spot when Barbara’s orgasm knocks the breath out of her, through which she holds her. Barbara cries out as a violent spurt of liquid leaves her, hips stuttering and her entire body shaking. The fluid keeps squirting, drenching Dinah’s lower half and it’s so intense and unexpected and new and goddamn _amazing_ , Barbara falls limp against Dinah’s chest. She uses her last resolve of strength to rub her clit furiously, rougly sending the liquid to splash everywhere as it just _keeps fucking coming_.

 

When it finally dies down, she collapses entirely on top of Dinah, who envelops her with her arms to hold her closer through the shivers of the after shock. In that moment, the only sounds in the room are Barbara’s heavy, harsh pants and Dinah’s soothing whispers in her ear.

 

« Jesus, D. » Barbara speeks up after a while, when her breath has started to even out. « I’ve never come that much. You made me come so much. _God_. »

 

Dinah smiles, she had been secretly betting in her head that sweet Barbara would be a squirter. Theory tested and proved. « Yeah. You’ve also never cursed that much. » 

 

Barbara rolls her eyes dramatically and Dinah laughs out loud. 

 

All jokes aside, they are definitely having a repeat of this session, hopefully in the very near future.

**Author's Note:**

> i am probably too young to write stuff like this  
> anyways, come at me with requests for DC ships, whatever that be smutty or fluffy or other


End file.
